


A Perfect Way To Wake

by mansikka



Series: Those Kinds Of Mornings [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alec, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: With a full day together and no hurry to go anywhere, Magnus wants to see how long he can make Alec wait.





	A Perfect Way To Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) a few people asked if there would be a sequel to Waking Up Alone; this is it ;) 
> 
> x

“Good morning,”

Alec smiles at the soft greeting mumbled into his shoulder that’s followed by a kiss and stretches against the bed, squeezing Magnus into his side. “Good morning,”

“How did you sleep?”

“Perfect,” Alec sighs, raising his head enough to watch Magnus playing with his fingers against his chest, “and you?”

“Always better when I know you’re safe,” which makes Alec smile. He wants to point out that he went for a day-long _meeting_ at another Institute, not to help with a _mission_ , but he knows Magnus will fuss either way—especially since he got delayed and didn’t get back until late. And besides, Alec thinks, he’s guilty of being just the same if Magnus needs to go anywhere that might keep him from their home.

“I don’t think I know how to sleep without you anymore,” Alec admits instead, earning himself a pleased huff into his chest and another kiss.

“I’m very glad we don’t have any situations coming up that would require us testing that out,” Magnus retorts, and Alec smiles even harder for it, turning on his side and wriggling a little more down the bed so they’re face to face, hands loose on each other’s hips.

“Got the whole day to ourselves,” Alec points out, leaning in for a soft kiss that Magnus sighs against.

“We do,” Magnus agrees, raising his hand for a second to snap his fingers then reaching up to cup his face.

“What was that?”

“I silenced our cells,”

“Oh,”

“I would like to have at least a few hours with you, totally undisturbed,” Magnus tells him, and Alec is more than happy to oblige, sliding his hand around his back to press him closer and indulging in kissing Magnus unhurried.  

It’s so easy to be with Magnus like this, Alec thinks as Magnus pulls back to nuzzle against his cheek before kissing him again. There was a time somewhere between their first kiss and first date, where Alec had lost several nights of sleep worrying that he lacked the experience to be like this. To know when to stroke a palm down Magnus’ side, wrap an arm around his waist to gather him close when sleeping, tilt his chin when asking to be kissed; how he’d complicated and overthought everything into a _process_ he had to follow the steps of.  

But the first night he’d stayed with Magnus, tucked up into what’s become his side of the bed, everything had been so natural. Every press of lip, every slide of hand; Alec likes to think they _fit_ together in every way possible, and that’s why things are so easy between them.  

“I love you,” he whispers in between kisses, the words falling so easy from his mouth, smiling when he hears the same thing back from Magnus, and feels his fingers spread wider over his side. Magnus presses on his hip then, gently urging Alec over on to his back, the comforter thrown back so they’re bare to one another, and Magnus nudges Alec’s knees apart, draping one over his own leg.  

“Since we have all day,” he says, then clicks his fingers, and Alec smiles to see them glisten in the light streaming in through the window, then sighs in contentment as Magnus strokes his fingertips along his length from root to tip.

“I’m all yours,” Alec tells him, and Magnus hums in agreement, lifting then wrapping his fingers around him, and giving a gentle tug.

“I know you are,”

Alec splays his free leg further apart, pressing his foot into the bed so he can thrust up into Magnus’ hand when he’s harder, and hums as he begins to stir. And Magnus gets more comfortable on his side, propping himself up on his arm, leaning in for a kiss.

“Alexander,” he says, and Alec’s stomach jolts for the tone, “do you remember a couple of weeks ago, when I came home to find you… had been busy, in my absence?”

Alec remembers all too well. He’d woken to insistent kisses up the length of his spine, Magnus pressing hard against the back of his thighs, bites and kisses to the back of his neck as Magnus imagined out loud all the things he’d been doing to himself. Then had gone as urged on to his forearms and knees, and the moment he’d nodded in response to Magnus’ _can I?_ had been filled whole, pounded into the mattress as Magnus had growled the filthiest things Alec had ever heard fall from his lips into his ear. Still feeling him days later and having to hide his smile for it when working.

But he answers with only a nod, and Magnus smirks against his cheek before pulling back, the look on his face making Alec swallow hard in anticipation.

“Since we have all day,” Magnus says in a most reasonable tone, and Alec’s heart gives one hard thud.  

“I’m all yours,” he stutters out again, a click in his throat for the way Magnus hums in agreement, then is humming himself for the coaxing twist of fingers around him that Magnus knows he likes.  

“Watch,” Magnus instructs, and Alec lifts his head just enough to shove a second pillow to prop himself up, then does as told; eyes on the squeeze and slide of Magnus' hand over his shaft as he thickens, his fingertips teasing at his crown, stroking over his slit to encourage precum to leak, then dropping his grip altogether. “Let’s see how long we can make you wait,”

“Magnus—”

But Alec is cut off by a nip to his jaw, then is pressing his head back hard into the pillows for the grip of Magnus’ hand around his base, giving a slow stroke up his length to pull off at his tip then letting go, repeating the same again for a few more tugs with a pause between each one. And then he’s gripping him firmer, never shifting his gaze from Alec’s as he strokes him harder, smiling for the soft gasps and stutters falling from his lips, swirling a lazy thumb over his head every now and then, and humming pleased for the way Alec’s hips jolt up in response.

Alec feels himself building, a hard wave of pleasure rising up in his gut and flaring out, leaving him rocking up into Magnus’ hand one minute and writhing against the bed the next. And even though he knows what’s coming, knows to expect Magnus dropping his grip at the very last minute, he still whimpers in protest, as just as he’s about to crest Magnus lets him go, pressing his palm flat against his own hip and just watching the way Alec’s cock jolts to seek out friction.

“Okay?” Magnus asks, kissing it into his shoulder, and how else is Alec supposed to respond than with a snort of laughter and a sharp nod of his head?  

Magnus hums in response, wriggles to get comfortable, mouths over his shoulder for another minute and then reaches for him again. Lazily stroking him over no matter how much Alec jolts and writhes for him to go faster, with Alec having to tuck his hands under the pillows and grip them hard so he doesn’t reach out himself, knowing his hands will be bat away. Magnus lets out a low burst of laughter at the gesture but does nothing to alter his pace, his eyes lighting up when Alec punches out a plea.

“Nope,” he denies, leaning in to kiss him, “we have the time, remember?” to which Alec can only groan and try to thrust up fast into his hand. Magnus shakes his head in further denial, and pulls his hand away.

“Don’t stop,” Alec asks, but Magnus is already moving, settling down cross-legged between his splayed thighs and stroking his palms over them repeatedly, waiting for Alec to calm.

“I think it’s your turn,” Magnus announces when he does, and for a moment Alec doesn’t get his meaning. But then Magnus is nodding at their pillows, and Alec slides a hand out from underneath, reaching down to grip himself hard and groaning out in relief. “I’ll be watching,”

“I know you will,” Alec retorts, but then smiles as he strokes himself over, eyes fixed on Magnus’ face as he watches every stroke. And perhaps his movements are a little more languid than they would be if he was alone and feeling so close to coming, but that deepening pleasured ache flaring out through him is worth it, enhanced by the look on Magnus’ face—and the way he has to absently stroke himself over as he watches.

But as Alec speeds up, Magnus drops his gaze, and Alec knows he’s watching the tightening of his balls, the tension in his thighs, and his hand is reaching out to press on his stomach to feel for the telltale ripple beneath his palm. And as Alec’s about to call out, Magnus is dragging Alec’s hand away, wrapping his fingers in a firm ring around his base, shaking his head in denial.  

Alec arches up in protest, dropping back against the pillows with a huff and slotting his hands beneath them again to avoid the temptation, rewarded by Magnus leaning down to lap over his cock head for a couple of licks.

“Magnus—”

“Not yet,” Magnus tells him with one final swirl of his tongue before he sits back up and presses firmly on his thighs so Alec can’t writhe to seek out further friction. “Are you doing okay?”

Alec raises an eyebrow, but says nothing, just continues swallowing repeatedly and trying to get his breathing to calm.  

“I think I want you to roll over,” Magnus says then, in the same tone Alec’s heard him use when choosing from a menu in a restaurant. But he goes as urged anyway, thrusting a couple of times into the bed before Magnus rests a hand on the small of his back telling him to stop.  

Alec groans as Magnus arranges him how he wants him, arching back so he has easier access, then hums as he settles down by his side and starts working his fingers into him teasingly slow, pressing kisses over his shoulder the entire time.

“Let’s see how you last like this,” Magnus tells him, and Alec is groaning into the pillow for the tease of fingertips over his prostate, and in no hurry at all Magnus coaxes repeated groans out of him with every circle and swirl. It’s both too much and not enough, leaving Alec calling out and fighting writhing back on his fingers, the friction of the sheets against his cock little more than a tease.

Magnus shifts then, angling Alec’s hips back so he’s hanging heavy between his legs and leaking, and for the mournful whimper he lets out Magnus presses more soothing kisses to his back, waiting for him to calm.

“Again?” he asks when his breathing’s more even, and Alec both shakes his head and nods at the same time, gripping harder to his pillow and calling out as Magnus slides his fingers back inside.  

This angle feels deeper, more intense for the way he can’t writhe against it, and Alec tries to focus on every wave of pleasure rolling through him as he builds again. He rolls up on to his forehead for a second, watching the way he jolts and leaks to the sheets beneath him, then turns his cheek back to the pillow, sighing softly at the featherlight stroke through his hair as Magnus shifts beside him.

“Doing okay?” Magnus checks once more, and Alec whimpers for it, blasting out a vague noise that’s meant to be agreement yet is also already beyond coherent. “Just once more,” he whispers, and Alec whimpers again.

Magnus’ fingertips continue their massage over his prostate, and every time Alec groans for how good it feels he withdraws his fingers, angling his wrist to thrust them back in, teasing him over and over again. Magnus knows every sound he makes, every jolt of his hips, recognizing the very last second he can push him to before Alec is about to come, then slides his fingers back out and sits up, soothing hands over Alec’s hips as he lets out another mournful wail.

“You’re doing so well,” Magnus soothes, and Alec groans for hearing it, the praise barely reaching him for that ache surging through him for how badly he needs to come. “Just a little longer,” he says, and Alec chokes for it, shaking his head back and forth in denial.

“I can’t,”

“You can,”

“I need to…” but Alec’s protest is cut off with wide palms sweeping over his sides to calm him, and Magnus shifting to roll over on his back beside him and stretch up for a kiss.  

“Hello,” Magnus says teasingly once Alec’s calm enough to be coherent and get his eyes open, that ache in his gut still flaring hard, though loosening its grip on his thoughts.

“Hi,” he huffs back at him, earning himself another kiss.

“What should I do with you next,” Magnus muses, and Alec’ shaking his head again. “Do you need me to stop?”

Alec thinks about saying yes, though knows Magnus won’t push him beyond what he’s capable of, knows also how good it’s going to feel when he finally comes. So he clears his throat, shakes his head, manages to croak out a broken, “no,”

Magnus kisses him in reward, then is moving again.

Alec groans as Magnus settles between his legs, goes when directed to angle his ass up, stutters out something that doesn't make any sense when Magnus presses a hand square in his back so his shoulders are flatter against the bed. Then Magnus is nudging his knees further apart, and Alec shudders at the brush of stubble against his inner thigh. And Magnus is thumbing him open, lapping over his hole, teasing the tip of his tongue inside.

Alec cries out, fists gripping hard to the pillows, a hard whimper as Magnus seals his lips around his hole and sucks hard, then wailing when Magnus spreads him wider and licks into him unrelenting. Pausing only long enough to brush his chin against his ass cheek knowing Alec’s reaction to it, then is working his tongue into him again. And by the time Magnus has brought him to the edge another three times, Alec is a trembling wreck. There are no words he can form, no noises he can make that aren’t breathless, stuttering gasps, and Magnus’ teasing suggestion that he now ride him he actually sobs at, knowing he hasn’t got the strength.

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” Magnus soothes him, easing Alec over on to his back, pressing soothing kisses over his aching limbs and circling his palm over Alec’s sternum until he calms. “Although. How about we see if we can get you to come like this? Without me touching you?”

Alec groans in answer, splays his thighs in need, whimpering as Magnus runs approving hands over his chest and crawls between his legs, then holds him open and waits.

“Please,” Alec rasps out, nudging Magnus’ hands away to hold himself open.

“Eager,” Magnus teases, but then is tracing his fingertips over the back of Alec’s hands, sliding them away, pressing his tip against his hole, and in one fluid thrust filling him, groaning hard.  

Alec arches up at the feel of it, squeezing Magnus’ hands as he pins his against the bed, glances down at himself to see his cock jolting, leaking, more flushed at the tip than he’s ever seen it. Magnus follows his gaze and hums, pulls out of him without warning then is lapping over his head before taking Alec in his mouth and swallowing around him, humming a vibrating tease against his shaft as Alec desperately cries out.

“Okay,” Magnus whispers, sliding back into him without hesitating and leaning down to kiss him, “I’ll stop teasing,”

“Please,” is all Alec manages to whimper back. Magnus settles on his knees, nuzzles against his cheek, then withdraws himself, snapping his hips hard. Alec cries out again, splaying his legs a little wider asking for more of the same; Magnus hums in approval, nips at his jaw, then picks up his pace, driving into him hard, and smooth, with repeated praise for how good Alec feels, how beautiful he looks laid out beneath him, how hard he’s going to come when he finally does.  

Alec aches to touch himself, but Magnus isn’t letting go of his hands, constant kisses to his cheek and mouthing along his neck, encouraging Alec to let go. But Alec’s never come untouched, and the ache of not coming is getting too intense; there are tears budding in his eyes, and Magnus slows up for seeing them, which is the exact opposite of he wants.

“Alexander,” he whispers, his face softening in contrition before he leans in to kiss him, then sits back on his heels.

“Where—”

But Magnus silences him with a tap of his fingers against his thigh. Angles his hips so he’s pressing into him as hard and as full as he can, then finally closing his fingers around Alec’s cock and beginning to stroke.

Alec is beside himself. That long-needed friction sends shoots of pleasure pulsing through him, sharper and harder than he’s convinced he’s ever felt. He writhes on Magnus, feet scrambling for purchase against the sheets, calling and wailing what feels continuously as that hard pressure builds and gets closer. He begins to crest, and he has a moment of fearing Magnus will make him wait yet again, but he keeps stroking him, a swirl of thumb over his head, a tightening of grip around his shaft, and Alec is finally coming.

He locks down on Magnus, arching up hard from the bed, head rolling back on the pillow as his orgasm rips through him in a violent wave, a hard, desperate choke blasting from his mouth before he's collapsing back to the bed. He’s vaguely aware of Magnus groaning above him, knows he’s clenching down on him hard. Alec feels him coming, then is groaning out hard once again for the way Magnus slumps down on his chest, kissing breathlessly into his neck.

Alec is convinced he’ll never move again. His limbs are both heavy and weightless, and he’s come so hard he’s not sure there’s anything left in him. And he’s hypersensitive; every gentle caress of Magnus’ thumbs over his shoulder where he’s landed, every slight stirring of his hips to get comfortable is too much. When Magnus pulls out of him he whimpers, trembling hard for the residual shoots of pleasure that ripple through him.

“I think I broke you,” Magnus says, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Alec can’t answer, though does wish he could for the worried expression on Magnus’ face when he looms over him, trying to catch his eye. “Oh, Alexander,”

Alec closes his eyes then, swept up in Magnus’ loving attention. A warm palm presses into his stomach as he whispers to him, waiting for that tremble through his limbs to calm. And then he’s moving, gentle sweeps of his palms over his skin followed up with tender kisses, continual praise spilling from his lips. Alec goes as directed, seeping up all Magnus’ attention, sighing out hard when he finds himself cleaned up and pillowed on Magnus’ chest.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks, genuinely sounding worried. Alec hums against him, turning his head a fraction to kiss into his skin.

“Broken,” he huffs out, dropping his forehead against Magnus’ sternum with a groan.  

“The good kind of broken?” Magnus urges, and the guilt in his voice is what puts strength back in Alec’s limbs. He pushes himself up on shaking arms pressed either side of him, pitches forward for a kiss, then settles back against his chest, grumbling until Magnus knows to wrap his arms around him. Wriggles until Magnus snorts, and snaps his fingers to cover them with the comforter that they’ve managed to kick from the bed.

“Did you enjoy that? Or was it too much?”

“Perfect,” Alec replies sleepily, pressing another kiss into his chest and rocking against his leg, humming at how sensitive he still is, but letting out a deep, sated sigh so there’s no chance of Magnus mistaking just how much he’s loved every second of what they’ve just done.  

“Do you want to sleep a little?” Magnus asks, sweeping his hands up over his back.

Alec nods against him, already on the edge of sleep. “We have all day,” he mumbles, smiling as he dozes off, Magnus’ _I love you_ the last thing he hears before sleep comes to claim him.

 


End file.
